Year 7
by Cedechan
Summary: So, heres a new year at Hogwarts and as usual, nothing goes as planned. Harry, Ron And Hermoine meet a new class mate who seems to have fun turning them on eachother....R
1. The Child

Year 7  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
The Child  
  
On a hill overlooking the small town of Little Hangleton, stood an eerie manor almost a century old. With broken windows, rotting frame and its locked doors, the house has been thought to be empty ever since the incident. Most villagers still called it "the Riddle House"; they spread rumors and after many years the rumors became fairy tales. Little did they know that the house was still used for meetings and that hundreds of wizards and witches gathered at the house on the night "it" happened.  
  
"Did you hear?" A dark hooded figure whispered from the corner.

"About the boy?" Another voice answered. "

He defeated our master."

"He's dead"

"Gone"

"How can that be?"  
  
The dark secretive voices now became alarmed and many hissed at each other in protest. A toddler's cry descended upon them and the black figures stopped their arguing to face another draped figure holding the hand of a two year old.

"Vivian, keep your child silent!" A deep voice snarled angrily and as he stepped forward, a lock of blonde hair slipped from his robe.

"Quiet your mouth Lucius! My child cries with me!" The young woman removed her hood. Her black hair, messy from the hood, draped around her face in a slight wave and her green penetrating eyes glared like enchanted emeralds at Lucius Malfoy. Lucius growled as if to say something, but stopped when one of the hooded figures came up behind Vivian and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Calm yourself Vivian. You shouldn't shed tears over-" She spun around to face him, and immediately attacked him with her rebuttal.

"Over what Tomas. The man who I've known all my life? No, of course not. I would never shed a tear for my-," she was cut off but her words were dripping with painful sarcasm.

"Master, Viv. Your master." He was stern, his green eyes glowed into hers and he continued, "He might still be alive. There is no way our master can be defeated by some baby, especially the child of that no good auror Potter!" His anger grew as they resumed their arguing. No one spoke around them, except for some of the whispering comments now and again. Her child cried even louder now as the tension grew between the two.

"Fine. You go try to find your Master. I'm going home now-" Vivian spoke stiffly looking away "I'm going to watch over the rest my children, and my nephews." She took a break before she looking back up at Tomas "I'll let Renée know you won't be coming back, because you find worshiping a master more important than your family. She'll understand." Vivian smiled a vague smile then walked away from her brother.

"Tomas. We can't let her leave without teaching her a lesson. She might tell the Aurors! Or worse, Dumbledore. We have to send her a warning she'll not soon forget. We can kill her youngest child. She won't tell if she knows her other two daughters are in danger." Lucius growled from behind him.

"No. Leave my sisters children alone. I'll be the one to give her the warning." He stormed away from the raging group of death eaters, grabbed his broom and headed toward his sisters house.


	2. Stuck

Chapter One  
  
Stuck  
  
One table was set out in the Great hall. Many first, second and third year students gathered around the long table where two young men stood, both had their wands aimed at each other and neither boy broke eye contact. In robes of Red and Green, both boys stood ready to duel.

"Potty, do you really think that you can win in a duel against me?" The Slytherin Head Boy sneered.

"I've killed snakes before." The Gryffindor seeker replied.

"Now boys," Professor Hattendorf intervened, "this isn't supposed to be competition. I only volunteered the both of you so you can give the younger students an example of Dueling. Not so you can finally release the your hatred towards each other."

"So you just happen to choose the two of us?" Harry asked quietly.

"Yeah Professor? Why Potty and me? Professor Rockhead (Lockhart) dueled Professor Snape for our presentation." Malfoy asked hearing Harry comment.

"Well I was going to do that, Severus actually recommended we do that, but I believe it's better for the younger students if they see it done by one of their own. Besides, I believe they brought the two of you up to try it afterwards...did they not?" _Great, now we have a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, who has morals and has a great memory.  
_  
"Ok, boys enough talk. Remember the school rules, no spells that can tear, dismantle or mangle you opponents, and absolutely no unforgivable curses. Begin!" Hattendorf yelled  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Draco and Harry yelled at the same time. Both of their attacks dodged each other, and hit their opponent squarely in the chest. Both boys went flying across the table and they landed of the tips of the table. After five years of being hit with that spell, Harry learned how to fight the curse and hold on to his wand. Draco however let his wand fly out of his hand and land a few feet away from his head. 'Whoa!' several first years exclaimed.  
  
Malfoy scrambled to grab his wand and stand up. Harry had already gotten up and he was ready with his next attack.  
  
My patronus will scare the bloody daylights out of him. He glanced at Malfoy through his unruly coal black hair and smirked.  
  
"No showing off Potty," Malfoy hissed, sensing Harry's scheme.  
  
"Fair enough. Waddiwasi!" Harry hollered and one of the enormous benches used for meals, came and slammed into the back of Malfoy knees, throwing him hard back onto the table knocking all the air out of him.  
  
"AH!" he wailed as he landed. Completely out of breath, Malfoy rolled over to face Harry and pointed his wand.  
  
"Mobiliarbus!" he tried to scream.  
  
"Yahhhh!" Harry cried when he began floating in the air...feet first. As all the blood started to rush to his face, Harry scanned his brain for an attack. He pointed his wand...  
  
"Locomotor Mortis!" Suddenly as Malfoy tired to get up, his legs glued to the table. Malfoy glared up at the floating Harry, and shouted...  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!" with that, Harry's arms and legs slapped together in a full body bind and he fell like a brick back to table.  
  
"Owww..." Harry groaned.  
  
"THATS ENOUGH!" came a shout and Professor Hattendorf marched up on the table.  
  
"That was stupendous boys! Never in my years have I seen students duel with such diligence and skill!" Once he finished complimenting them on their duel, he began lecturing the audience.  
  
"Notice how both boys cast spells that unable them to move, therefore ending this duel." Hermoine squeezed herself through the crowd and up to the dark oak table next to Harry. With a quick flick of her wand, he was released. She did the same thing toward Malfoy, releasing him as well.  
  
"Thanks Hermoine." He muttered as he rolled off the table and let his feet hit the ground.  
  
"No problem Harry. Now lets get going. We have to go study." Hermoine ushered.  
  
"Is that the only reason you ever come to get me? To Study?" He asked through the crowd of people. When they finally emerged from the consortium of people, his red haired friend was waiting there for him.  
  
"Bloody Hell Harry! That was great! You really showed Malfoy one thing or two!" He exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"POTTER!" the three of them turned their heads to see Malfoy approaching with his gigantic comrades Crabbe and Goyle right behind him.  
  
"What is it Malfoy?" Harry sighed as he turned to face his nemesis.  
  
"This- this duel, was nothing. Just wait until next year, when we're not in Hogwarts no more. We can have real Duel, with real curses."  
  
"Is that a promise Malfoy?" Harry asked seriously sticking out a hand. Malfoy looked at it and smirked.  
  
"Promise Potter." He took Harry's offer and they shook hands.  
  
"That-was-AMAZING Harry! My brothers said you were something, but I always thought they were over exaggerating!" Kyle Creevey exclaimed rushing down the hall after Harry and his friends.  
  
"Yes- Thank you Kyle. Now go." Harry sighed as they reached the common room. The third Creevey brother smiled brightly at Harry, lifted his camera and took a picture. The enormous flash blinded Harry, and he had to hold onto Ron's tall shoulder as the little first year skipped away.  
  
"Every Generation of Creevey is the same," Harry sighed and continued on into the portrait hole. "So what was that whole thing with Malfoy about?" Ron asked and he set his books down, and plopped into one of the comfortable red lounge chairs.  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked "Promising to kill each other once you're out of Hogwarts. That's what." Hermoine answered for Ron, thinking the same thoughts.

"Oh that. I don't know. I was in the moment." Harry answered. "Besides I think that's a promise Malfoy will not forget this time." Ron and Hermoine laughed. They sat and talked until it was time for supper and then the three and the rest of the Gryffindors headed down to the Great Hall.  
  
"Ok, how is it that Snape can live down in the Dungeons, where I'm sure there's lots of dampness and water, and he can still have greasy disgusting hair?" Ginny asked out of nowhere at dinner. Ron and Harry looked at each other and burst out in laughter. "I'm serious!" she wailed through their giggles.

"Maybe he's using hair gel or something." Hermoine stated, giving Ginny an answer.

"Possibly," Harry commented looking at her(after he stopped laughing). The table went silent. They looked up and found Ron and Ginny (who were sitting across from them) staring at them with looks of total confusion.

"What's hair-gel?" Ron asked in an almost whispered voice.  
  
"Diffindo," a ripping sound echoed through the stone common room and Malfoy lowered his wand. He looked down at the gray stone floor where a Gryffindor banner lay torn in shreds on the Slytherin floor.

"Potter makes me so sick."

"At least there's only one more year at school with him." A girls voice answered.

" Don't try to cheer me up, Millicent,"

"Who said I was? I was merely letting that fact be known."

"Any news from your father?" Malfoy asked raising his feet up on the coffee table. Millicent raised her eyebrows then smiled mischievously.

"Oh, yes." She purred

"Well? He pushed

"He sent me a letter from France this morning. They're sending us a student, and from the way he describes her, she'll most likely be in our house."  
  
"Her name?" Malfoy insisted, suddenly she pouted. "He didn't say. Sometimes my father can be such a muggle."

"Well, I'll let my father know right away. He might know something." With that Malfoy took out a long piece of parchment and began scribbling down details to his father.

A Few days later...  
  
"Malfoy has been awful quiet lately," Hermoine noted Thursday morning at breakfast.

"Who cares?" Rom muffled stuffing a breakfast pastry in has mouth. "It's kind of nice."

"Yeah, I wouldn't complain," Harry added peeling an orange.

"It's just unusual that's all." Hermoine defended, and stuck a spoon full of cereal in her mouth. They finished breakfast started heading out of the great hall, when they passed Malfoy at the entrance he sneered at them and pushed into Harry on his way into the great hall. "Why that no good-" Harry grumbled and walked with Ron and Hermoine to the Library to study for a Charms test they had that morning.

Moments after they had exited the Great Hall, Professor Dumbledore stood up to give everyone a message.

"I hope you all have enjoyed your breakfast. The house elves made it extra special by my request." He stopped a moment and heard the students thank him. "Now I have an important message for all of you. I will not be here for the next three days. If you need to speak to me for some reason during the time of my absence, Professor McGonagall will be left in charge. The reason for my absence will be apparent when I return. Good day." He stopped speaking and turned out of his seat and walked out of the great hall. Whispers swept all over the great hall, no one had an exact idea of where he was going, but everyone could guess it was important. Only two people could guess his next destination. Malfoy shot his green eyes toward Millicent who caught his glance, and both smiled evilly.

Ginny looked around the Great Hall and her eyes fell on Malfoy, who had a smirk on his face that she knew all to well. She tugged on Neville sleeve and directed his attention to Malfoy.  
"I don't like that look on his face." She murmured.  
"He's up to something. I know that smile." Neville mumbled back and a shiver ran down his spine.  
"Let's go Neville. We should tell Harry and the others what the Headmaster said. And that Malfoy's up to something." They got up from the table and rushed out of the Great Hall, down the stone hallway to the library.  
  
"What do you think he's up to?" Ginny asked Harry, once she and Neville told them the whole story. Harry slid his fingers underneath his wire-rimmed glasses and rubbed his eyes. He had absolutely no idea what Malfoy could have been up to. But he had to give her an answer so he just blurted what he thought it might be.  
"Maybe Malfoy knows what the Headmaster is going to do. If he's picking something up, or making changes to the school. It really could be anything." He shrugged his shoulders and looked down at his Charms book again.  
"You actually might be on to something there Harry. "Hermoine said thoughtfully after think about it. "The headmaster might be picking something up. And what ever it is, you know Mr. Malfoy sticks his nose in what ever professor Dumbledore is doing, so naturally Draco knows." Every one nodded their heads in agreement.

"Three days then. The Head master will be back on Monday." Ron counted on his fingers. Ginny had to run off to a Transfiguration class so Neville stayed and studied with Harry, Ron, and Hermoine. When 10:30 rolled around, they gathered their scattered books, parchment and quills and set off to Prof. Flitwicks.


	3. Stanger

Chapter 2  
  
Stranger  
  
Dumbledore swept gently down the hall, and as he passed student's heads turned and followed him. Silence came over them like a wave as they watched Dumbledore and a stranger walk by, closely followed by each head of the houses. Once they turned the corner, heads turned back and conversation resumed. Dumbledore led the party to a partially empty hall, and stopped in front of a stone gargoyle.

"Fizzing Whizbee." He said lightly. The gargoyle sprung to life and moved out of the way, revealing a moving staircase that leads to his office rarely seen by students. As the six figures walked into the opening, three different figures turned the corner.  
  
Harry stopped and Ron and Hermoine ran into his shoulders. "Watch-chit Harry!" Ron complained before he looked up and viewed the end of Dumbledore's silvery hair, and the beautiful girl trailing behind him. She wore silky baby blue robes and had short black hair, her complexion was pale and as she turned her head, her icy emerald green looked in their direction and Ron suddenly turned scarlet red. Hermoine Jabbed him in his side so they could start walking again. Professor Snape walked through the entrance and then the Gargoyle moved back to its usual position.  
  
"Who was that?" Ron asked bewildered as they resumed walking again.

"I've been hearing stuff all around the school." Hermoine reported triumphantly trying not to let the stiffness in her voice show, "She's a transfer student from Beauxbatons. She is what Professor Dumbledore left the school to get"

"Thank you Hermoine, like we couldn't tell that already. But a Transfer student?" Harry questioned. "We don't get _transfer students."  
_  
"How right you are Harry." They all turned to see Nearly Headless Nick gliding towards them. "It is rare to get someone here from Beauxbatons or Durmstrag. Why, we haven't had a transfer here in over a..."  
"A Century." Hermoine finished for him. "I read it in Hogwarts... a Record." Nearly Headless Nick shared a few more words with the three before floating off to fill out papers for a new headless troupe he had discovered the Nearly Headless Faction (NHF).  
  
"Well, it's time to go to Potions," Ron groaned twenty minutes later as the time was nearing 1:30pm.

"Let's be off then. Snape nearly had our heads last time we were late." Harry complied and they grabbed their books and headed off to the Dungeons. They met Neville and Dean on the way and talked until they reached the classroom.  
  
_Hmmm...I see. You have such great passion inside of you. You are Very strong willed and very strong family bloodlines. Your heart is strong, the heart of a True wizard. You have so many qualities... but where to put you? I've had only two other like you, so I know exactly where to put you_... GRYFFINDOR!  
  
The teachers stirred a little. Most had thought for sure this young lady would have ended up in Slytherin. However, they decided in their thoughts that that the young woman in front of them entering Gryffindor, was for the better. Professor McGonagall removed the raggedy aging Sorting Hat and handed it to Professor Flitwick who placed it back on its usual resting place on top of the dusty shelf.  
  
Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, adjusted her glassed and patted her ever graying hair. The new Gryffindor resident brought up her emerald green eyes to meet the eyes of the teacher in front of her. "Welcome to Gryffindor Miss Hamilton. I am Professor McGonagall, Head of the Gryffindor House. If you have any questions, you may come to me. Your Uniform will be at the foot of your bed tomorrow morning when you wake up and your schedule will be brought to you by one of the students. If you like, I will introduce you to a few seventh years that are around your age."  
  
"Thank you Professor. That would be much appreciated. I believe that my last year here at Hogwarts, will be one to remember," she smiled eerily sending a chill down McGonagall's back. Then underneath her cloak, she brought her hands together, and clenched them together so hard that her knuckles began to turn white.  
  
"Headmaster would you like to say any last words before I take her down?" she asked Dumbledore who sat at his desk, which was scattered with parchment and books. To the side, a single ray of light came down from a small window above one of the bookshelves and acted as a spotlight for Fawkes who sat elegantly on his stand. He nodded and stood up.  
  
"Minivera, please show Miss Hamilton around our school before taking her to the Gryffindor Common room. It will help her feel more aware of her surroundings." Professor McGonagall nodded, and then he turned to the student, "Welcome to Hogwarts, Mary Hamilton. I do hope you enjoy your stay here." Mary nodded quietly and Professor McGonagall led her out of the office, still clenching her hands tightly.  
  
"Oh dear..." Professor Sprout worried putting a hand to her chin, "I've never seen Minivera so nervous or worried."

"I don't blame her." Snape spoke "There was something unusual about that girl."

"I agree Severus, something wasn't right." Professor Flitwick nodded.  
  
"It's too late to say anything now. She is a student at this school." Dumbledore hoarsely concluded. "You all may go now. It's almost time for third period to begin." The professors filed out of the room.  
  
As Snape walked through the halls of the Dungeon, he could hear a small nasally voice coming from this classroom. He reached his class and slammed the door open. No one stirred at his sudden entrance and he searched for a reason. Professor Binns floated in top of his desk babbling away, and all of the students had their heads on the table and were drooling on their books as they slept.

"...And that's how I got stuck substituting for your class." Professor Binns concluded.

"That is all Professor, thank you, you can go now." Snape bit his tongue to stop himself from saying anything more. Professor Binns looked at Snape then floated up and through the dungeon ceiling.  
"Class wake up." Snape snarled at his snoozing class. No one stirred. "Wake UP!" he hollered angrily and tossed a rat-tail into his cauldron (which already had a potion in it.). Greenish-yellowish smoke began to simmer out of the cauldron. The colors began to turn red and the pot began to shake. Then within a matter of seconds, Snapes cauldron erupted like an empty Volcano and only a sound deafening 'boom' came out of the cauldron, filling the classroom and stirring the students frightfully from their slumber.

"Now class, lets begin," he growled and started class.

"Well that was interesting." Ron yawned as they reached the Common room. "I think that was the first time EVER I've fallen asleep in Snapes class. Though, I don't think it was fair that he gave only me a detention."

"He probably wouldn't have given you a Detention if you had actually- woken-up." Hermoine snapped, and slammed her books down on a table and sat down.

"What's with you Hermoine? You've been sour like this before potions even started." Harry questioned as he sat down next to her. Ron took the chair next to him.

"Yeah, especially to me," Ron added hotly. Only Harry noticed as Hermoine stiffened at Ron's statement.

"Umm, Ron," he changed the subject, "Let's start our Divination homework we have quite a lot to do." He began to pull parchment out of his bag and dipped his feather into some ink.  
  
"This is where your Common room is. If you become friends with students from different Houses, never show them where the common room is. Each house is responsible for its secrecy. Do you remember how to get here?" asked Professor McGonagall, her voice still as tense as it was when she started Mary's tour.

"Yes Professor, I do."

"Well then, let's proceed inside." McGonagall turned to face the big portrait of the Fat Lady. She had a visitor in her frame, and Mary recognized her from a portrait in Professor Dumbledore's office. Both had stopped talking and were now just staring at the two women. McGonagall stared back nervously as the Fat lady began to speak.  
  
"Password?"

"Discombobulated"  
  
The picture swung open and the two women stepped through the portrait hole and into the red and gold room. McGonagall began thinking to her self as she searched the heads of all the students in the room. _Hopefully not Harry_  
  
"Who would you like me to introduce you to? Right now it's mostly 5th, 6th, and 7th years in here." She decided to give her a choice. "Them over there. The girl and two boys." She raised a finger and pointed it right at Harry.


	4. Please

Chapter 3

Professor McGonagall hesitated. _Pure coincidence_ she thought but when Mary began to walk over, Prof. McGonagall just wanted to grab her hand and put her in another house. As the two women approached the studying trio, they could hear them bickering.

"Ron! Harry! Honestly, you both should just drop out of Divination if your just make up these ridiculous stories to keep that mad woman happy. It's not worth it, and you both could be occupying your time with something a little more productive. Like studying for your N.E.W.Ts." Prof. McGonagall heard Hermoine yell at the boys.

"Well, I'm so sorry Hermoine that we all just can't run out on it like you did." Harry snapped back. "Besides Ron and I always try to get Firenze, but we keep ending up in her class."

"And you've been studying for your N.E.W.Ts for five years!" Ron argued.

"You don't even need that class Harry!" Hermoine growled ignoring Ron's comment.

"Ahem," Prof McGonagall coughed lightly getting Ron's attention. He turned his head and when he spotted Mary, his eyes widened as round as saucers as he poked Harry in the back.

"H-Harry, Hermoine. The professors talking t-to us." He stuttered, not taking his eyes off of Mary. Before turning around, Harry heard Hermoine growl about Ron's stuttering. She was already turned around and had seen what Ron was stuttering about. When he turned his head, he couldn't help but to stare at the figure standing in front of them.

"Harry, Ron, Hermoine, this is Mary Hamilton. She has been sorted into Gryffindor." Prof. McGonagall spoke tightly trying to not let her voice get caught. "Mary, they are Hermoine Granger, Ronald Weasly, and Harry Potter. "

"Thank you for the introduction, professor." Mary thanked lightly, and turned to her new schoolmates. "It's very nice to meet you. I'd very much appreciate it if you could befriend me." She smiled and did a small curtsy. When she looked up, she met Harry's eyes and Harry could have sworn he saw an evil gleam flash in her familiarly green eyes. _It's just in my imagination_ He thought. His stomach tightened in a knot however; as Professor McGonagall explained to Hermoine that Mary will be staying with them.

"Hermoine, Mary will be sharing a dormitory with Parvati, Lavender, and your self. Because of a tragic accident at home, Susan will not be returning for the rest of the school year. And Mary will be in Susan's bed."

"That's awful!" Hermoine exclaimed about Susan (not Mary), "I hope she is ok."

"She is fine, but I'm afraid that her mother is not. Now, unfortunately I must be going. But I will trust the three of you to give Mary a hand around the school. See the four of you tomorrow in class." Professor McGonagall made all conversation short. As much as she hated leaving them alone, she needed to return to her classroom. As she turned around, Harry stared after her with stony eyes._ Don't leave her here...Professor..._Harry's thoughts chased McGonagall ask she exited the common room.

This entire time, Ron had never taken his eyes off of Mary. Hermoine seemed more aggravated than usual about Ron's hypnotized state, as she smacked him on the back of the head with his divination book.

"Com 'on Mary. I'll show you where we sleep."

"Okay," Mary agreed and followed Hermoine up the stairs to the girl's dormitory.

Ron was still rubbing his head when Hermoine stomped off with Mary. He made a childish gesture by sticking out his tongue at her, and then turned to face Harry who had sat back down at the table.

"What did she do that for? Is her time of the month?" Ron grumbled

"Maybe you should be wearing my glasses instead of me." Harry stated picking up a quill.

"What is that suppose to mean? There's nothing wrong with my eyes. "Ron defended he still had no idea what Harry was talking about and was still oblivious to the reason Hermoine had hit him.

Harry rolled his eyes, and looked up as Hermoine and Mary descended from the steps. The two seemed to be talking a little more than when they had gone up.

"Thank you for introducing me to the others Hermoine,"

"Of course Mary. You won't be able to make it if you don't know the people around you. And, you don't have to be so polite. You're among humans you know. We're not going to be bite your head off."

Parvati, and Lavender descended the steps not too long after Hermoine and Mary did. They seemed very agitated. They were whispering to them selves, and sending anxious glances at Mary.

"I'll be right back Ron." Harry mumbled and got up from his chair. Ron didn't hear him how ever, because Mary had walked up to the table and stolen his attention.

Parvati spotted Harry walking in their direction and waved for him to come quicker.

"What's the matter with you two?" he asked the nervous girls.

"That girl...who is she Harry." Lavender demanded

"I thought Hermoine just introduced you."

"She did." Parvati answered, " but there's something wrong about her."

"What do you mean wrong?" _but that's no surprise _Harry thought

"Parvati and I were doing our divination homework upstairs. And we decided to have a little fun by looking into my crystal ball." Lavender began to explain. _I don't how Divination homework is fun_ Harry thought before Parvati stared to finish their story.

"We saw things." She said simply

"What kind of things?" now the story was peaking his interest.

"The moment Hermoine said her name...'Mary Hamilton'... Everything in the ball went crazy then blank. Then the pictures began showing up. She's bad Harry. Really bad." Parvati said this with urgency in her voice pleading for Harry to do something.


End file.
